


How To Swim: By Feferi Peixes

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Ocean, Panic, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Feferi teaches Gamzee how to swim.(Originally posted 5-8-19)





	How To Swim: By Feferi Peixes

Gamzee splashed around in the tepid water, struggling and flailing for dear life as the water gushed over and under him, breath escaping him as he spluttered and gasped.

"Gamzee!" Feferi huffed, dropping the skinny purpleblood into the shallow water that barely sloshed around her finned ankles. After flopping around for a few seconds he managed to sit in the water, waves washing over his back and legs. "Gamzee you could at least make it easy for me!" She too sat in the water, grabbing Gamzee's wrist as he began to float away, the disgruntled troll letting out a sigh before dragging him to the shore.

"Gee, sorry sis. I just can't seem to get my motherfucking swim on." The clown rose to his feet before immediately slipping and falling face first into the sand with a light 'pomf'.

"It's not hard! You've just gotta kick and move your arms!" Feferi grabbed Gamzees hand and pulled him up, getting angrier by the second.

"I've been trying, chica. I just can't seem to get it right, I always end up splashing around and sinking."

"What if I carry you?" Feferi suggested, getting an idea and walking back into the water.

"Like...on your back?" Gamzee asked, looking down at the much shorter troll.

"Yeah! I can carry you and let you practise the movements a bit!"

Gamzee didn't even hesitate to think, running down to Feferi and jumping on her back. The seadweller stumbled a little before taking to the water, Gamzee clinging onto her as water began to wash over his knees, going further than he had gone before.

"Ok, start kicking now, gently." Feferi reminded. Gamzee slowly began to swish his dangling legs in the water, sitting up on Feferi's back. It took him a minute to sync up with Feferi, but he began to become accustomed to the feeling, his kicks in no way propelling them like Feferi's did, but let him feel like he was swimming.

As he was kicking, Gamzee hadn't noticed that Feferi was approaching a large rock, the harsh waves of the sea crashing up against it.  
"Hey sis, I think I've got the whole kicking thing down!" Gamzee announced, not taking his eyes off his legs.

"That's GREAT Gamzee!" Feferi cheered, suddenly stopping in the water. Gamzee looked up at the rock, taken aback a little but otherwise trusting Feferi. "Ok so, get on the rock and you can practise moving your arms."

"Uh...if you say so?" Gamzee said, not moving. "Can you, can you get me on the rock please?" Feferi giggled and slipped Gamzee off of her, the troll kicking in the water to keep himself afloat. "Ey! Look sis, I'm swimming!"

"Good good! Now get on the rock." Feferi urged, watching Gamzee try to motion himself to the rock, the waves not helping his mobility. A couple of painful to watch seconds later and Gamzee flopped onto the rock, clawing himself onto a ledge.

"A'ight! So I'm on the rock!" Gamzee panted, looking at Feferi in the water. "Now what?"

"Now, I leave you!" Feferi began to swim off, Gamzee panicking and climbing up the rock.

"Wait what?! Sis, what? Feferi what are you-HEY FEFERI!" Gamzee yelled, the waves seeming to get bigger as they washed into the rocks. He clung on to the rock, not even kicking in the water, just sticking there like algae.

"Come on Gamzee! Swim to me!" Feferi called, her small body barely visible in the waves from where Gamzee was.

"Hell-motherfucking-no! I ain't gonna motherfucking drown!"

"You won't drown, Gamzee! Just swim to me!" Gamzee didn't budge, but when he turned his head, Feferi was nowhere to be seen.

"Sis? Feferi?" Gamzee got even more afraid, looking around for Feferi like a lost child. Until he saw a black mass in the water behind him getting closer and closer. "OH SHIT!"

The clown pushed off the rock and began flailing around in the water, kicking his legs and waving his arms, water splashing around him as he collided with waves. He felt something touch his leg and he began screaming and gurgling in the water, his flailing growing more and more frantic.  
"Feferi!" He gurgled, the black mass starting to grab, nip and pinch at him. "Help!"

Water gushed over him, a salty wave pulling him under as he kicked and slapped around in the water. He still pressed on, trying to escape the grasp of the black mass and resurface in the water. Gamzee gasped for air as he swam on, panicking and sobbing as the shore was in sight. Just as he was about to claw himself into the sand, something wrapped around each ankle, dragging him back into the water. Gamzee screamed into the sea, kicking as he turned around and pushed the monster away, flopping to the shore.

Gamzee retched onto the sand, crying and panting as he felt like he was moments away from vomiting.  
"See, it's not THAT hard to swim!" Feferi announced proudly, the swimming lesson turning out better than she expected. It was a little slow and frustrating at first, but he really got the hang of it towards the end. Gamzee looked up at her, still on his hands and knees in the sand.

"Sis I almost DROWNED!" He berated, coughing up salt water and spit.

"Don't be such a melodramatic baby! It wasn't THAT bad! You even learnt how to swim!" Feferi insisted, wringing out her hair.

"I thought I would die!"

"You're just being dramatic." She sighed, sitting next to him and gently patting his back "Come on Gamzee, do you wanna paddle, dip our feet in the water?" Gamzee softened up a little, but still had his guard up.

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Just paddle with me already!"

"...fine." He grumbled, walking with her to the water, the two dipping their feet in and gently swishing them.


End file.
